Love in a Time of War: Part One: While the Storm Clouds Gather
by Gillen1962
Summary: The people of Port Charles Gather at Kelly's Diner, where the plans to rescue the hostages from "The Sword of Iskandar" is formed. Lucky puts together his task force but can he trust Valentin on his right hand and Jason on his left to follow the script or will the conflicts between the three men, spell doom War has come to Port Charles and it will change everyone it touches


_Love in a Time of War: Part One: While the Storm Clouds Gather_

In the twelve hours since Dillon Quartermaine had first broadcast the news that seven residents of Port Charles has been captured by various factions in the on-going conflict in the Balkan nation of Malkooth Kelly's Diner had become ground zero for the community to gather.

Mayor Laura Webber-Collins, District Attorney Robert Scorpio and Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio had tried a few hours earlier to move the center of gravity for the situation to Police Headquarters but eventually they had given in and with the permission of Rovena Krasniqi and her father Nini the current managers of Kelly's they had set up shop in the small pantry room behind the kitchen. They were joined by Anna Devane, the East Coast Director of the World Security Bureau, Lucky Spencer the Regional Coordinator of the WSB, and Colonel Roger Nelson, of nearby Fort Drum. A large TV had been hastily brought into the small room and WSB Director Frisco Jones and the outgoing Governor of the State were live on the video feed

Dillon Quartermaine was still broadcasting live for Aurora Media at Outback Studios streaming services in front of the place and numerous residents of Port Charles, notably those with relatives who had been captured were in the dining area of Kelly's.

Earlier that morning Rovena had thrown Kristina Davis and her Mother Attorney Alexis Davis out of the diner barring them from ever returning, now with Alexis' two other daughters among the captives, Rovena placed mugs of coffee in front of each of them and nodded at their polite 'thank you', personal conflicts were put aside. Jaspar Jax, Alexis' best friend and her ex-husband Julian Jerome sat with them.

Soumia Al-Fayheed, sipped her tea at the counter of the diner. She was flanked on either side by Elizabeth and Franco Baldwin. Next to Franco sat his father Scott. Soumia felt great sympathy for the blustery man who seemed so distraught, he had lost two children to violence already in his life, now his beloved Serena, a Captain in the United States Army was one of the captives, and if rumor was to be believed her own sister Livvie was among those holding her and her boyfriend Drew Cain hostage.

Serena and Livvie's Mother Lucy Coe had become so distraught that Mayor Webber's husband Kevin and Lucky's Aunt Bobbie had taken her for a walk around the docks.

Soumia's ward Nisida and Elizabeth's oldest Son Cameron were making themselves useful passing out coffee, tea and water to those waiting.

Maxie Jones sat with her mother Felicia Scorpio, wife of the Police Commissioner and Ava Jerome, who had somehow unexpectedly over the past few months become the girlfriend of D.A. Scorpio, at a table towards the back. Maxie's best friend Lulu Falconeri, daughter of Mayor Webber and her boyfriend Peter August, nephew of Anna Devane were being held by the provisional government.

Soumia looked towards the back door of the diner. It was here she realized that the danger of a tense situation to become violent lay. On one side of the door stood Valentin Cassadine, and his wife Nina Reeves. Valentin was the uncle of Alexis' two daughters and had over the past several months grown close to his niece Molly, she lived at his home on Spoon Island, his devotion to her was deep. Further Lulu was the mother of Valentin's daughter Charlotte.

Leaning against the other side of the door were Michael Quartermaine, CEO of ELQ and his Uncle Jason Morgan. Jason was the former hitman/enforcer for mob boss Sonny Corinthos and the twin brother of Drew Cain who like Serena was held by the Basil Cult, and the former lover of Sam McCall, who along with Annie and Ethan were in the hands of David Gray and the Monarchy faction.

If the powder keg that the diner had become was going to spark, it was going to be from either Jason or Valentin. Soumia did not know either man well but she realized from body language that both needed to be taken down a notch before they stormed the back room and ruined whatever Lucky and the rest were working on. She leaned over and whispered to Elizabeth, whose middle son had been fathered by Jason. Elizabeth looked and nodded. Elizabeth placed a hand on her husband Franco's shoulder and then she joined Soumia in walking slowly towards the back of the room.

"Colonel have you heard anything different from the joint chiefs of staff?" Frisco asked Colonel Nelson.

"No Director I have not, I wish I had." The Colonel responded.

"So, let me get this straight" Mayor Webber said sternly. "The World Security Bureau, the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the United States State Department are all going to stand by and do nothing?"

The Governor spoke. "You have to understand Mayor, this is a delicate situation. I have spoken to the President and we will be assessing the matter on an hourly bases, for now though, we need to sit tight."

"That is an unacceptable answer, Sir" Robert Said

"Be that as it may, it is the answer for now." The Governor shook his head sadly. "Mayor Webber, I have been asked by the Director of Homeland Security to pass on one further piece of information."

Laura looked at him disgusted. "What is that?"

"Homeland Security has detained your former husband Luke Spencer in Amsterdam to prevent him from interfering in this matter."

Laura looked over at Robert, Luke's best friend and smiled. "Governor did they detain Tracy Quartermaine as well?"

"No Miss Quartermaine has not been detained."

Laura laughed for the first time all night. "Well then, good luck holding Luke." She pushed a button and hung up on the Governor.

"Colonel" Frisco said once the connection to the Governor was severed. "You are going to want to excuse yourself from the rest of this meeting."

"What?" Nelson responded.

"Plausible Deniability, Sir" Anna Devane said. "We are about to go off book."

The Colonel looked around the room. He stood up. Then sat back down. "Screw that, I've never left a man on the battlefield and I do not intend for Captain Baldwin to be the first."

"Welcome to the resistance Sir." Said Robert. "So, Frisco, what's the play?"

Soumia walked over to Valentin, she said a polite hello to Nina and then said in Arabic to Valentin. "Our families are far more ancient that any of these, we know the burden of waiting. And you can handle this Prince of the Cassadines."

Valentin smiled at Soumia. "I have rarely allowed myself to grow as close to anyone as, I have with My Niece. Waiting is for fools."

"Then be a fool for a little while longer. Give Lucky and Anna a chance."

Valentin nodded.

Elizabeth touched Jason's arm and said. "When you have loved someone as long as you have loved Sam, it is understandable to be very concerned."

Jason bowed his head towards her. "I do not know how to handle this without disrespecting Rovena."

Elizabeth smiled. She well knew that Jason's brain damage had left him with little understanding of human emotions and nearly zero emotional intelligence. "I do not think that is a problem Jason. Does Rovena strike you as so unsure of herself as to prevent you from helping Sam? Just this morning she was in a fistfight with Kristina and now she is serving her coffee. Your girl had a head on her shoulders and compassion in her heart. Trust her if you want her to trust you."

Jason stood silently for a long time. Anyone who did not know him would have thought that he was being disrespectful and ignoring Elizabeth, but she knew him well, she could see his eyes dart as he processed what she had said. Finally, after far longer than anyone else would have taken he said "I understand. Got it."

Across town Sonny Corinthos reluctantly opened the door for his estranged wife Carly Benson. Carly looked at Sonny who was in pajamas and a bath robe and said. "Why aren't you dressed."

"Because it is 11 at night and I was going to go to bed." Sonny said. "You can either join me or leave."

'Stop fooling around Sonny we need to get to Kelly's"

Sonny turned around and walked back into the house Carly at his heels. He was annoyed that she was here, this was one of the few peaceful parts of his day. As he settled into bed, especially on those days that he took his medication, the ghosts from his past would vanish and he could be alone and at peace, Carly coming here now would surely awaken the spirits that haunted him.

Sure, enough as Carly followed him into the kitchen Lilly his late wife who had been killed in a car bomb meant for him appeared. She always did when he was being called upon to be compassionate.

She smiled sweetly at him as he began to make tea.

"Sonny come on. We can get tea at Kelly's" Carly said.

"Why would I go there?"

"It is where everyone is gathering for information on the Malkooth Seven, that is what they are calling them by the way."

"Yes" Sonny said. "I heard. I also heard there are eight of them, but no one seems to give a rat's ass about this Dunbar guy."

"Any way we need to go. Come on."

"Why? None of these people have any meaning to me."

"Are you kidding, they have Sam, they have Drew, they have Molly."

"Sam and Jason are no longer together, Jason is the one I care about not his current or former bed partners, I never liked Drew even when he was Jason, he was sanctimonious, and Molly can die screaming after what she did to me."

"You don't mean that Sonny, these are our friends." Carly said.

"Are they? Where were they when my life fell apart? Did Drew drop by? Did Sam come and say Sonny I don't believe a word of this nonsense? Did Molly ever give me so much as a chance? And the others, All I know about Serena Baldwin or Annie Donnelly is that I hate their father's."

"Lulu is the mother of your grandchild" Carly said.

"But no longer Dante's wife. Whatever happens to her has no effect on me."

"She is Luke and Laura's daughter"

"You mean Mayor Webber who helped gather the file that Mac has which keeps me from returning to my business? And Luke Spencer who I didn't see rushing back to town to defend me?"

"What is wrong with you?" Carly demanded.

"No Carly what is wrong with you, these people were never our friends. They were afraid of us. They feared us, that is why they welcomed us into their social circle because we forced our way in, and their fear made them. Here is a newsflash baby they don't fear us anymore."

"Sonny"

"They will, I promise you they will again. But right now, today they have no fear of you or I."

Carly shook her head. "Well I am going to support Jason."

"Has he asked you?"

"He's my best friend, he has to be devastated about Sam."

Sonny shook his head. "He either does not care or he is figuring some way to help. Jason is never devastated."

Carly looked at Sonny shook her head and said. "I give up." She turned and walked out.

Sonny poured himself a cup of tea

"Why did you do that?" The Ghost of Lilly said. "I know you care."

Sonny nodded. "Of course, I care. But what good would it do for me to go there? "

"To let Jason and Alexis know you are worried." Lilly responded.

"They know that, so does Laura." Sonny responded. "But no one will speak to me, no one will solicit my opinion or ask my help. I will stand alone in a corner forgotten. A foot note. Where once I had been the man, they would have turned to fix this, now I would be a useless old crazy man."

"So, you are not going to be with those you love because it hurts your pride?"

"My pride?" Sonny screamed as he threw the cup across the kitchen. "My pride. What pride do I have let Lilly, Halloween is in eight days and in four days I have to put a marker on my door, telling children to stay away. Pride!"

Sonny leaned against the refrigerator and slowly slipped to the floor. "Pride? I have no pride left, but I will be damned to hell before I let everyone begin to pity me." He sobbed.

His ghosts gathered. Lilly knelt on the floor and hugged him. Stone squatted and put a hand on his shoulder. Emily and Claudia sat at the kitchen table looking sad. For a moment surrounded by the ghosts of his past Sonny felt good.

Then Karen appeared, she squatted down in front of him. Then spit in his face. And Sonny screamed.

On the video screen Frisco Jones gave a wane smile. "Lucky I understand that you and Soumia got engaged."

Lucky looked at his boss and said "Yes."

"It is WSB policy to give all newly engaged agents four days leave."

Anna looked at Robert and they both smiled. "Yes, I remember that rule" Anna said. "Thank the Director Lucky, you are officially relieved of all duty for the next four days."

"What are you going to do with the time off kid" Robert said.

"I was thinking of gathering some friends and taking a small trip." Lucky said with a smile.

His mother nodded wisely. "Good why don't you gather those friends and use one of the rooms upstairs, while the Colonel, Robert, Mac, Anna and I work with Frisco to try to get some diplomatic movement."

Lucky kissed her on the cheek. "Well I am going to need to steal Mac."

"Me?" Mac said. "Not Robert?"

Lucky shook his head "No. You. I have something else in mind for Robert" He winked at his former training officer.

"I can hardly wait" Robert said with a grin

Lucky left the room with Mac right behind him. As soon as he stepped into the main part of the diner, he was swamped by people shouting questions.

"Hold up a minute folks. The mayor will be out shortly to give a statement. In the meantime, everyone just sit tight. "

Lucky looked around the room and spotted the three men he wanted. "Jason, could you and Jax and Mister Cassadine join us upstairs for a minute."

Valentin and Jason looked at each other and then with lingering looks at their respective mates followed Lucky upstairs. Jax patted Alexis hand. She attempted to get up to follow him but Jax shook his head. "Wait here. I will let you know what is up."

In front of the diner Dillon Quartermaine set his live feed to a pre-taped history of the small nation of Malkooth. The ten-minute tape would give him a short break to go to the rest room and then get some coffee.

Hayden Barnes came over and said. "Dillon, you need to rest. You have been on the air for almost thirteen hours straight."

Dillon cracked his neck. "Got anybody else who can go on?"

"I'll do it." Hayden said.

"You've never been on live TV before Hayden."

"First time for everything. Look this tape is ten minutes I will go on for like three then run the tape of the bios of the captives, that takes another ten, I'll talk a little and then go back to the Malkooth history tape. If we don't get any breaking news it gives you a half an hour to nap."

Dillon nodded and handed her his head piece and mic "Go for it Hayden."

Fatima had been glued to the television since her mother had left. She had met Annie Donnelly when she had been at the diner and she had liked her a lot. She was funny. She knew she was not supposed to leave the property, but she felt like she knew these people. Miss Bentley was supposed to be watching her. Fatima did not know why she had to be watched. She was an adult despite the way Mother treated her. Miss Bentley was with Jennifer; the poor girl had had another of her spells while the Mayor was on speaking. Miss Bentley had taken Jennifer to lay down, though the older woman kept looking back at the TV as if she too wished she could do more than watch.

Fatima got up. Most of the staff had gone with Mother or were off in their quarters watching the news. She put on her Niqab and quickly slipped out the door.

Alexandria Quartermaine sat at the head of a conference table on her private jet. The jet had landed well inland on a private airfield in Kosovar about ten miles from the border of Malkooth. Around the table sat Alastair Dunbar and six other men dressed in camouflage clothing.

"Which of the three factions is the weakest link?" Alexandria asked.

A dark-skinned man on her right answered carefully. "If I may Madame, let me first speak to the strongest."

Alexandria nodded. "Go ahead."

"The provisional government is in the best position. They hold the capital city, they control the small air force"

Alexandria cut him off "How small?"

"Less than fifty fighter jets, noncapable of doing much damage" The man answered.

Alexandria waved her hand. "Go on."

"The Provisional Government is also in control of the media and has successfully blocked most social media outlets in the area. They also have far more money than the other two factions and currently hold the power plants."

"My power plants." Said Alexandria, knowing full well that Peter August was the actual holder of the property.

"Yes Madame." The man went on.

Alexandria nodded.

Jackson Jefferson had been a mercenary for nearly half his life. He had fought wars across the globe. He had fought on the side of the angels and the devil, but none of these situations made him as nervous as speaking freely to this demon.

"The Monarchy has however surged in recent days. They are less well funded but when Gray returned with the sword many of those in the more rural areas rallied joining the poor of the cities in calling for the return of the King. Their forces are smaller than the Provisionals, but I would put enthusiasm on their side."

"David Gray? Is creating enthusiasm?" Dunbar asked.

"Yes" said Jefferson. "And a reminder he has your nephew captive Mr. Dunbar."

"That sniveling idiot is the least of our concerns." Snapped Alexandria

"Of course, Madame." Jefferson replied. "The weakest of the three is the Basil Cult. There numbers are small with no significant arms. They are without funds or resources and They are held up in a castle on the Albanian Border which is currently taking heavy mortar fire from forces of the provisional government. They are hours from no longer being a factor."

"And their leader this Basil DeLestrade what is his story?" Alexandria asked.

"Came out of nowhere, the family has ancient ties in the Balkans. DeLestrade claims Skanderbeg, the Albanian national hero, Lek Dukagjini the man who wrote the code of how these people live and Vlad Tepes, the legendary Dracula as ancestors "

"Is there a possibility that he is also a descendant of Alexander the Great" Alexandria asked.

"I suppose that is possible" Jefferson replied.

"Iskandar to these people." Alexandria said musing. "Which means if he wielded the sword he would be royalty to them."

"Madame, respectfully you are not implying that you believe that nonsense of only a descendant of Alexander the Great being able to use that Sword?" Jefferson dared to ask.

"Of course, not but if a moron like David Gray can use it to his advantage then so can I." She looked around the room then turned to Jefferson and said. "The plane with the bulk of our men?"

"About three clicks south of here "

"Gather them and then commit all of our forces to assisting the Basil Cult."

Jefferson nodded and stood, the other men, except for Alastair followed him out of the room

Alexandria looked at Dunbar. "Go on, be stupid and ask."

Alastair coughed and said. "Madame they are the weakest force, the chances of their success even with us is small."

'Which means that when we help them claim this land they will be in our debt." Alexandria said smiling.

Alastair nodded. "Madame, what makes Malkooth so special, I mean yes you have the power plants here and I suppose that it would be interesting to rule a nation but."

Alexandria cut him off "Rule? You think I am doing this to rule Malkooth?"

Alastair shrugged his shoulders. "I assumed."

Alexandria laughed. "It has nothing to do with ruling Dunbar."

"Then may I ask what?"

"As they say in real estate Dunbar: Location, Location, Location."

"I do not enjoy being summoned like some servant by someone who is nothing more than a child's tutor." Snapped Liesel Obrecht.

Brooke Bentley used her years of talking with irate parents to force a smile on her face as she answered. "There are many places I would rather be as well Doctor, but Ms. Quartermaine was very insistent."

"Insistent enough to threaten my grandson. That will prove to be foolish on her part."

"Doctor if you are not concerned about Ms. Quartermaine's threats then why are you here?"

Liesel looked at the sleeping Jennifer Hutchinson. She had given the girl a deep sedative.

"This experiment is of interest to me." The Doctor said. "And while I do not fear Alexandria, she is in many ways my responsibility."

"How so?" Brooke asked.

"That is above your pay grade Miss Bentley."

Brooke was about to respond, instead she glanced over to the TV where a camera was panning the crowd at Kelly's. She spotted her brother Scott and shook her head sadly. She had missed his entire life; He had been a little boy when she had left and now, he was an old man. A father with two daughters in the middle of this trouble.

Liesel too looked at the TV. Nina and Maxie looked distraught. She did not care if Peter August lived or die. No that was not true she hoped he died. But she genuinely loved Nina and tolerated Maxie. Her friend, perhaps her only friend Franco was also there and the look of concern on his face broke her heart.

Molly was among those held captive as well, and if Liesel was going to have to spend her golden years doing, as she had done all her life, the bidding of the Cassadines, then she would prefer to do so for Molly. The young princess reminded Liesel of a younger Helena, though with a decent heart.

She looked at Brooke. "There is nothing more that can be done for her tonight. The sedative I have given her will last till late afternoon. I suggest you have one of the guards strap her down in case she trashes about in her sleep and have them bolt the door and windows as well. I have other places to be. I will be back before she awakens."

"If you are going to Kelly's then I am going with you" Brooke said.

Liesel looked at her. "And what of your other charge?"

"Fatima?"

"Is that her name now?" Liesel said smiling.

"Hasn't that always been her name?" Brooke asked.

Liesel sighed; this woman knew so little. "Again, above your pay grade apparently. What will you do with her?"

Brooke flipped her hand. "She went to her room hours ago. A sleep I am sure. She will rise at dawn and pray and then sleep again till she goes for her ride. The girl is nothing if not scheduled. She will hardly notice we are gone."

"Very well, come we will take my car."

"Thanks for letting us use your room Jason." Lucky said. He looked around at the men he had gathered. "Anyone who does not want to be part of a possibly illegal operation I suggest you leave now."

"Hurry it up Spencer." Valentin said. "You are wasting our time stating the obvious. "

Lucky nodded. "The WSB and the army have their hands tied at the moment. I am officially on a four-day leave. Valentin you have WSB training and Jason, well, you're Jason."

Everyone but Jason gave a small chuckle. For his part Jason did not understand what was so funny.

"I have a plan. We follow my plan, we succeed, you go off book, you lose, you disagree you can just stay here." Lucky said.

The men nodded.

"Jax" Lucky said. "We will need to use your private Jet to get us into Malkooth Air Space. There is a no-fly zone over the entire country, and it will be impossible to land."

"And am I to assume we may be met with fire?" Jax asked.

"Certainly, from the ground at one location, and maybe even from the air at another." Lucky said.

"One location?" Asked Mac. "You are talking about taking a plane with no armaments into a war zone and what Taking off and landing multiple times?"

"No. We will parachute out." Lucky said. "But that is why I need you and Jax to pilot, Mac. I need men I can trust and the best private pilots I can get a hold of."

Mac looked at Jax who shook his head and said. "How soon?"

"The Sooner the better, are you two up to a transatlantic flight?"

"The bulk of it will be a milk run" said mac. "We can spell each other and get some rest before we cross into Malkooth air space."

"That was what I was thinking" Said Lucky. "How soon can the jet be set to go Jax?"

"Two hours"

"Okay"

"Hold on" Said Jax. "We can get over there, but we will need to refuel for a return trip. I am not thinking there is any place for us to do that."

"If we don't get shot out of the sky" Mac said.

"A big if" Jax commented.

"Given that you live" Valentin said. "I will give you clearance to use the Cassadine hanger near Castle Cassadine in Thessalonica. You will, depending on how much aerial maneuvering you need to do over Malkooth air space, should make it."

"Wonderful" Said Mac. "From enemy air space to Castle Cassadine, that's a pleasant journey.

"How do we rescue Molly and the others?" Valentin said.

"We air drop in three locations with three very different goals." Lucky said. "Valentin you have the most dangerous drop."

"Is that by design Spencer?" Valentin asked.

"Yes, but not the way you mean it." Lucky commented. "Your air drop is directly in the center of the capital Goremia."

"And if I survive the jump, does my death at the hands of the provisional government by you time?"

"I am hoping you do not die" said Lucky "I want you to be captured."

"Why?" Valentin said.

"Because, as much as it pains me to say this, you are our best diplomat, and the hostages most likely to be freed buy diplomacy are Molly, Lulu and Peter."

"And of course, those are the three I would most want freed; thus you place the Cassadine in the position of serving himself. Clever Spencer."

"That is a secondary concern, and remember I am trusting you to bring my sister home. Try diplomacy, use the fact that the Cassadine are members of the royal family, cut a deal. I don't care get Lulu and the others home."

Valentin grinned. "Even if the Cassadines end up with the crown of Malkooth?"

"Just a bigger bonus for you Valentin" Lucky said smiling.

"What about Sam?" Jason asked no longer able to stay silent. "How do I get to her?"

"You don't." Lucky said.

"What?"

"Jason, you are neither a diplomat nor a spy. I need to use you where you are best served, and that is by dropping you into the middle of the hottest fire. According to WSB sources the Basil Cult is under fire from the provisional government. That is where Serena and your brother are being held. It is a hot war zone, and we do not have a horse in the race other than freeing Serena and Drew."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning go and do what you do best, Jason, kill them all and ask questions later."

"And Sam?"

"Is with my brother and my partner." Lucky said. "And Sam is my friend too, I will bring her home Jason, but I need to go after Gray. I want him alive he is my link to Alexandria Quartermaine. "

Jason did not like not going after Sam. He tried to find a flaw in Lucky's plan and could not. "Fine. But bring her home Lucky." He finally said.

Valentin raised his hand and smiled. "Very good Spencer, you have done a wonderful job telling us how we get into the country, and what we do when we are there but how the hell do we get out?"

Dillon had slept for nearly twenty minutes. Now he was up and ready to take over the broadcast again. He checked in with the producers, they had released most of the feed back to the streaming. That made sense, as much as this situation consumed him and so many people he loved, the vast majority of those who had signed up for the service could, sadly, care less. Still they were running a banner at the bottom of every screen on every show every five minutes and subscribers still had the option of his live broadcast. This was, Dillon thought the future of streaming. And he was proud to be in on the ground floor of it, even at such a high cost.

As he got from the bench that he had slept on he spotted the girl in the niqab that had been at Kelly's the other day. He smiled at her. Not sure that it was appropriate.

"Miss?" He said.

Fatima looked at Dillon, she recognized him as the boy from the other day and the man she had been watching for hours broadcasting.

"Yes" she said shyly

Dillon suddenly realized he had no idea what to say next. "I just, it is crowded in there, are you looking for Soumia?"

"Yes, yes" said Fatima.

Dillon nodded. "Come on, she is up toward the front. Let me help you work through the crowd. I'm Dillon Quartermaine."

"Quartermaine?" Fatima said puzzled.

"Yes"

"My Mother is a Quartermaine. I am Fatima."

The Quartermaine's were a large and diverse family. Despite the deaths that the havoc of Port Charles had wrecked upon them there were still a ton of Q's floating around. More so since both he and Ned had dropped the last names of their fathers and taken Quartermaine as the family name. Even Michael was using Quartermaine more and more since Sonny's disgrace. But he had no idea who this girl could be referring to.

My Mother is Tracy Quartermaine" He said. "Edward Quartermaine was my grandfather."

Dillon thought he saw a smile under the niqab. Fatima realized she had said too much. But this man was handsome and kind and so she added. "My Mother speaks highly of Edward Quartermaine, he was her Uncle. My mother is Alexandria Quartermaine."

Dillon stepped back a step. Apparently, there was a story here.

Carly arrived and saw Dillon talking to some woman dressed as a terrorist. She thought about stopping to see what that was about but instead simply barreled into Kelly's. She looked around and waited for some one to greet her. She saw Nisida and all but spit as she hissed at her. "Where is the Mayor?"

Nisida sighed. "In a meeting in the back-pantry room."

Carly nodded and walked across the diner and behind the counter. Rovena spotted her. It troubled her that her first thought was to wonder if Jason had any female friends who were not as rude as hell.

"Can I help you?" She asked stepping between Carly and the space behind the counter.

"I am going back to speak with Mayor Webber, she is my personal friend."

"Wonderful I am personal friends with Eliza Dushku, that and three bucks gets me on the subway."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, now get out of my way!"

Rovena was about to say something when an arm grabbed Carly from behind. Ava leaned around the tall woman and looked at Rovena. "Rovena, I'll handle this. Carly and I have done this entitlement dance before."

"I am not entitled" Said Carly.

"No, you are not" snapped Rovena who then turned to Ava and said. "Thank you, Ms. Jerome, I am too busy for this nonsense."

Ava tugged Carly away. "Come over here, sit with Felicia and Maxie and I and wait like everyone else Carly."

"Where is Jason, where is Jax?" Carly demanded as Ava not so gently tugged her away.

"In a meeting with Lucky." Ava said as she all but shoved Carly into a chair at her table.

"Lucky?" Carly said. "Jason needs to go and get Sam he does not have the time for whatever whining Lucky wants to do."

Maxie and Felicia both began to say something. But Ava spoke first. "You need to step back. This…this incident is not some wayward mob boss, or someone invading Sonny's territory, this is a war zone and the people we love and care about are trapped in it. Anna and Robert are trusting Lucky to handle this and so we are going to do the same."

"You don't know Lucky like I do." Carly snapped, "He has never done anything right."

Felicia shook her head. "Lucky, unlike Jason, has been trained for situations like this by Anna, Robert and Frisco. I am thrilled for you that Jason has managed to keep you and your family safe from the problems that Sonny caused for himself over the years. And I do not slight a single thing that he has done to help this city on occasion when it suited Sonny's needs. But Anna, Robert and Frisco have saved the entire planet from madman after madman. If they trust Lucky to handle this situation you better as well."

Carly huffed. When did everyone in this city get such a big mouth she wondered?

Lucky looked at Valentin "If you do your job correctly Valentin you simply walk out."

"And if I don't?"

"Intelligence guided by Experience." Lucky said. "Get the hostages out of the parliament building then get across the nearest border or to the coast."

"You make that sound so simple" Valentin said.

"Truthfully Valentin it should be, you have the most international experience and the most available resources in that area of the world. Please do not tell me that the Cassadines do not have some 'faithful retainer'; in the Malkooth."

Valentin pursed his lips. "Let us say I make it to the sea then what?"

Lucky ignored the question for a moment and turned to Jason. "Your route is the easiest, the castle that Basil is held up in straddles the border, all you and Serena and Drew need to do is make it back across, there is a village there, once you are in it, you are safe. Basil will not risk the international incident."

Jason nodded. "Got it."

"Jax?" Lucky asked. "Can we stop in Dublin?"

"I'd like that, a little refueling will be helpful when we get into enemy space."

"Good, we are going to drop Robert off and get us some help. When I get Ethan and the others we will head for the coast as well."

"And what is it we do when we get to the coast?" Valentin demanded.

"We hope that Robert has done what I am going to ask him to do."

"And if not?" Valentin pressed.

Lucky shrugged. "We wing it."

He looked around the room then said "Any questions? No, Then Gentleman we meet at the Port Charles airfield in an hour and a half for briefing and armament. I suggest you spend some time saying good bye to those you love."


End file.
